


Clearing the Air

by DualWieldingCousland (DualWieldingMama)



Series: Starting Over [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DualWieldingMama/pseuds/DualWieldingCousland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair has just come as close to admitting he has feelings for Regan as he probably ever will.  What happens next?  How does she react?  And will she ever get that list of songs for Dairren?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearing the Air

_“I think … I just did?”_

...

...

...

Regan felt her heart just … lodge itself in her throat.  She stared at him, unable to form a coherent thought, let alone a complete sentence.  Eyes wide, she felt the thundering of her pulse in her ears.  Not just heard; she felt it, the drumming so loud it nearly deafened her while sending vibrations through her spine.   _He just did?  He just asked her?  But … the only one he’s talking to is … **me**.  Does that mean ….  Maker’s ass, he’s interested in **me**!?”_

Alistair’s face fell as what fell like minutes ticked by and his only answer was silence.  Thinking he’d made a grave mistake, he looked away.  “I … um, I guess … never mind?”  He let go of her hand, pulling his hand away.  “I guess I misread the signals … _again_.”  He glanced over at Jasper, who was currently staring at his owner with a confused look on his face, then started shoving his chair away from the table.  It was probably better if he left, now that he’d gone and made things incredibly awkward.  He’d have to move.  There was no way he’d be able to keep living next door to her after this.  “Looks like Cailan was right after all.  I’ll just let myself out.  Keep the pizza; I suddenly have no-“

“Come with me!”  It took him starting to leave the table … the absence of his hand against her skin to jolt her back to reality.  She’d been so lost in her head, replaying those five simple words over and over again that she didn’t even realize she hadn’t given him an answer.  She simply blurted out the first thing that popped in her mind.

“… appeti - …. What?”  He froze, half out of his chair, and looked at her, utterly confused.

She turned red, ducked her head and dug her fingers into her hair.  Maker’s frilly knickers; she’d almost screwed things up even before she’d had a chance to get things going.  She took a breath … then another, and a third, finally bringing her head up … _finally_ looking at him.  “To the wedding … Dairren’s wedding … in a month. And the rehearsal … a week before.”  She swallowed the lump that threatened to stop her from speaking _again_ , watched him … hoped he would sit back down.  “Be my … my date?”

He didn’t quite know what to say.  Was she simply asking him because he was starting to leave?  Did she just want to toy with him, play with his feelings?  Or did she mean it?  Was she trying to say she _wanted_ to go on an official date … one where there could be no question?  He felt his heart thudding in his chest, certain it would burst through his ribs at any second.  Maker, wouldn’t that be a mess.  “Why?” he asked softly, trying not to get his hopes up for once.  If she was doing this just because she suddenly felt guilty ….

“Because I … I want ….”  She still didn’t know how to put it into words … not this time.  She dug her fingers into the corners of her eyes and sighed.  “Wait here?” she asked, shoving away from the table.  When he nodded, she disappeared down the hallway, reappearing a very short time later with her phone.  Without a word, she made a few motions against the screen and set it down in front of him.  She finally broke the silence with a single word, though her voice was barely audible.  “Read?”

Alistair looked down at her phone, a text conversation shining up at him.  He glanced at the name on the top of the screen … then slowly started reading the messages.  Maker, this was kind of awkward … reading what he was sure had been intended on being a private conversation.  

 

_Do we need to have you come in to discuss this?  Or are you comfortable talking this way?_

_I’m good this way, doc.  You’re a busy man, after all.  
And I’m bugging you on your vacation, anyway.  I feel bad enough about that as is. _

_Alright then.  What seems to be the problem?_

_There’s no real problem, I guess … I just don’t know if I should bring it up, or if I’m imagining things._  
I REALLY like this guy, y’know?    
The one I told you about last time.

_Ok.  So you like him.  What’s the problem?  Does he hurt you?  
Make you feel unsafe in any way with him living next door?_

_Maker’s ass, no.  He’s been absolutely amazing!_  
I haven’t felt this … much like my old self around ANYONE since …   
Since everything happened with my folks.

_I see.  And you don’t know how he feels?  Is that it?_

_Kind of.  I mean, there are all these little things he says and does that COULD be taken like he’s interested._  
But I could be reading more into it because I WANT there to be.   
And I’m honestly a little scared.  After everything that’s happened, I’m not sure what to do.

_Well, how about you start off by telling him how you feel?_  
Or asking him how he feels.  Either way would work, I suppose.  
But don’t surprise him with the question.  Bring it up naturally.

_I’ll … try to figure out how.  Thanks Dr. Anders.  I’ll see you in a few weeks.  
Have fun in … were you going to Amaranthine or Kirkwall?  I forget._

_Spending another week in Amaranthine, then I’m off to Kirkwall for a few.  
Everything will work out.  I’ll see you at our next appointment._

Alistair looked up from the phone slowly, fighting a smile.  The conversation he’d just read had been from more than two months ago.  She’d been having the same thoughts … the same worries that he had, for at _least_ two months now.  “Does … this means you … and me … might …?”

She nodded slowly, still not able to meet his eyes.  Maker, she was so damned embarrassed.  She was a grown-ass woman, for Andraste’s sake.  She should be able to tell a guy she _liked_ him.  Why was it so bloody hard?  “If … if that’s something you think you’d like to try, anyway?”  She fidgeted nervously behind her chair, fighting the urge to start pacing or worse, run and hide.  “I mean, I … I know I’m not perfect and I make stupid mistakes, and jump to conclusions without asking for details and ….”  She stopped when a finger suddenly appeared against her lips.  She hadn’t even seen him _move_!

“Shhh.”  Alistair slowly removed his finger from her lips and traced it down her chin and along her jawline before gently nudging her head up.  He wanted to see her eyes … wanted her to see him.  “There’s … there’s else something I think I’d like to try … if you’d let me?”  He watched her face … her green eyes widening as they darted between his eyes and his lips and back again, waiting for a sign that she was alright with it.  When the consent came, he nearly missed it; the nod of her head so slight he had to wait for her to repeat it.  But when she did, he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers.

His lips were surprisingly soft when they made contact with hers.  The kiss was gentle, tentative, and over far too quickly.  Her eyes barely had a chance to flutter closed when he pulled back.  She felt his fingers slide into her hair tickling against her scalp before coming to rest at the back of her head.  “That was … nice,” she murmured, looking into his hazel eyes and nearly froze.  The expression on his face … she’d only seen it on a few people before; her father when he had looked at her mother, when Fergus looked at Oriana … once when Dairren looked at Iona, but that might have been the ale’s fault.  But it had never been directed at _her_.  

“Might I do that again?” he whispered, leaning in.  His heart was racing when he caught her nod and felt her hand slide along his arm.  He noticed a trace of pink on her cheeks as his eyes slipped closed, just the tiniest of spaces between their lips.

An alarm sound went off, causing Regan to jump back suddenly, a hand flying to her chest.  She recognized the tone, but certainly hadn’t been expecting a phone call _now_.  With an embarrassed laugh, she plucked up her phone and flicked her thumb across to answer.  “Hello?”

Alistair wrapped his arms around her as he watched her listen to the voice on the phone.  He leaned down just enough to nuzzle at her hair and smiled.  This was shaping up to be one of their better movie nights.  A soft sigh escaped his lips when she leaned against him, though he noticed her shoulders starting to tense up.

“Fergus, it’s _Friday night_.”  She set the call to come out on the speaker and set it down on the table, motioning for Alistair to remain silent.  “You _know_ I have steady plans on Fridays.”

“I know, and I’m sorry, sis.  Oriana was supposed to watch Oren tonight while I did best man things for Dairren.”  Fergus’ exasperation was easy to hear, even over the phone’s occasional distortion.  “But Iona got a wild hair up her arse about needing to do _girl things_ with her maid of honor tonight ….”

“But ….”

“… and tomorrow, we’re supposed to be going on the hunt for someplace to do a last-minute, joint bachelor/bachelorette party.  At least I managed to get you out of watching both Oren _and_ Iona’s daughter.  Did you know she had a daughter?”

“Yes, I knew that.  I think her name is Amethyne, and thank you for _that_ small favor, I guess.”  She groaned, letting her head flop back against Alistair’s shoulder.  “And there’s _no one_ back in Highever to watch him?”

“None that I trust enough at this hour.”  Fergus at least had the decency to sound apologetic.  “And certainly none that I’d trust to keep him tomorrow as well.  Besides, you know he adores the time he gets to spend with his auntie.  And he’s already asleep, so he should be no trouble tonight.”

A gentle elbow into Alistair’s gut stopped the snickering that came from behind her.  “You call me that one more time and you’ll regret it.  I do still know some secrets that I could tell your wife about you.”  She sighed, dragging her hand over her face, hoping to wipe away the last few minutes of phone call; make it so it never happened.  “How long before you’re here?”

“Five minutes.  Fifteen if I hit every light between here and there.”

“Fine.  But you … and Dairren _and_ Iona … owe me, big time.”  She hung up without saying goodbye and sighed, closing her eyes as his arms tightened around her.  “Dammit all; I’m sorry, Alistair; it looks like I’m having _more_ company tonight.”

Alistair shook his head, kissing her temple as she leaned back.  “No worries.  If he’s asleep, you could put him in your bed and we can still watch movies … just at a lower volume?”

“And if he wakes up while Fergus is carrying him in?”

“Then we’ll throw on a movie that’s safe for him to watch until he passes back out?  You’ve got a couple kid-friendly movies that I think I can stomach if it means I can spend a little more time with you tonight.”

“You … really don’t mind?  You’ll have to deal with my brother and his questions.  After Vaughan, he’s gotten even more overprotective.”

He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair, tickling against the edge of her ear.  “Hey, your mabari seems to like me.  If _that_ isn’t a clue that I’m not a psychopath, I don’t know what is.”  He looked over at Jasper, who lifted his head, cocked it to one side and woofed softly; his stub of a tail thumping against the floor in agreement.  “See?  And I don’t mind at all.  Your nephew and I have gotten along so far, haven’t we?  Want me to see if Daveth or Jory will switch days with me?”

She considered his offer, then shook her head.  “As much as I love … spending time with you, even when Oren’s around, you really can’t keep bailing on work every time Fergus surprises me with his kid.”  She shifted, turned in his arms so she could wrap hers around him as well.  “I really do appreciate the offer, and if we had more warning, I’d consider it.  But no; this time, keep your schedule, especially since he’ll be up here next Saturday as well.  We can all go do dinner tomorrow night, maybe?  If Fergus and Oriana haven’t picked him up by then?”  When his face fell slightly, she leaned up and kissed his nose.  “You don’t want to get your co-workers so tired of you asking to switch days that they refuse when you really need it, do you?”

“I guess not.”  He dipped his head, intending on kissing her again, when there was a knock on her door.  He hung his head and sighed softly.  “That was a fast five minutes.  I’ll be sitting on the couch,” he whispered, giving her a quick squeeze before letting go and heading over to the sofa.

She glanced over her shoulder at Alistair and Jasper and smiled reassuringly.  “I’d tell you two to behave, but I’m pretty sure it’s not either of you I’d have to worry about making a scene,” she whispered before pulling the door open.

“You’re in luck,” Fergus whispered as she opened the door.  “He’s still passed out.”

“Give him here.  I’ll put him in my bed.”  She took the boy from his father, careful not to wake him, and slowly made her way down the hall to her room.  She thought about giving Fergus a warning to behave, but figured he’d know better than to start any fights in her apartment.

Alistair quickly stood up and walked over to Fergus, extending a hand.  “You must be Fergus.  Regan’s told me a lot about you.”

“And you must be … Alvin.   _Oren_ has spoken of you quite a bit.”  Fergus gripped the younger man’s hand firmly, shaking it with a little more force than was necessary.  “My sister, however, has been decidedly tight-lipped about you.”

“Alistair,” he corrected with a sheepish grin.  He had no control over what, if anything, Regan had told her family about him.  He knew she hadn’t gone out of her way to _hide_ his existence, but since neither had known exactly what they were at the time, she hadn’t had many details to give.  “Your son is an absolute delight, ser.  And _really_ good at the midway games; I’d swear he practices at home or something.”

Fergus nodded, smiling slightly.  He knew the man had gone to the amusement park with Regan and Oren on a few occasions; the first time, Regan had been sure to inform him that another person would be along.  And while she had vouched for him, she’d been very selective with the details.  If it hadn’t been for the fact that he trusted his sister, and Jasper, he might have been a little hesitant.  “That he is.  Will you be accompanying them tomorrow?”

“No, ser; I have to work in the morning and won’t get through until late afternoon.  Your sister mentioned something about possibly getting dinner … if she still had your son at that point?”

“I see.  Perhaps I can arrange it so that we _all_ can go to dinner.  You will, of course, be invited.”

“Sounds good to me.”  Alistair tried his best not to look amused at the elder Cousland’s attempt at intimidation.  The two men were too close in height for him to use that to any advantage, especially since Alistair was a hair taller.  “I look forward to it.  There’s this great pizza place in the business district that I think you all would love.”

“I think Fergus and Oriana can handle lowering themselves to dine on pizza for one night; Oren’ll love it.”  Regan’s voice startled both men out of whatever stare-down they were involved in.  “Fergus, if you’re done _trying_ to scare my bo-… guest … you can trust that Oren is in good hands.  I’ll … take him to the zoo or something tomorrow.  Maybe we’ll go shopping for a present for Dairren  & Iona.  Still haven’t found the perfect gift.”

“Fair enough, sister.  I’ll call you when we’re on our way.  And then you and … Alistair … can give us directions to this pizza place.”

“Just meet us here.  We’ll caravan or something, since I know you don’t trust me driving your car.”

Fergus finally left, leaving the pair to enjoy their horror movie in peace.  As Alistair pressed play, Regan curled up against him on the sofa, tucking her legs up under her and snuggling against his side.  “Your guest, hmm,” Alistair teased, giving her a squeeze.

“Hey, one step at a time, slick.”  She leaned up, brushed a kiss against his cheek.  “Let me get used to the idea first.”  His answering laugh made her grin, pinning her tongue between her teeth.  “Now hush up, eat your popcorn, and let’s enjoy the movie.


End file.
